


The Final Battle

by ladylace616



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, Bonus, Bronn Gets His Castle, Dragons, F/M, Fights, Final Battle, Gives New Meaning to Name Kingslayer, If You Think This Has A Happy Ending You Havent Been Paying Attention, Jaime is the Prince Who Was Promised, Minor Character Death, Not Mentioned Killed His Sister, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valyrian Steel, Walkers, War, Warrior Women of Bear Island - Freeform, Wight Walkers - Freeform, Wights, kingslayer, oathkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: One Version of Events, I Made Myself Cry, Not Fair :(





	The Final Battle

The battle raged on around them.

The sky was alight with fire. There was both blue and red flames surrounding them, and Sandor Clegane yelled with fright. He was still hacking down white walkers left and right. He was consumed by the volume of them hoarding around him.

Brienne sprang into action to come to his aid. She cut down many of the foes on his flank. She could hear the wild yell of Arya behind her, hacking away at her enemies. Arya was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. She was so small she darted between the dead faster than Brienne could believe. They would tell tales of Arya’s heroism and her Valyerian blade.

The dragons soared overhead. Drogon and Viserion were engaged in a brutal battle to death. The Ice Dragon mercilessly pummeled into Drogon over and over again. It did not flag in stamina or need rest, for it was dead. Drogon had been pierced and burned by the dragon fire of Viserion and was badly damaged, as well as Daenerys. She was in a precarious place trying to hold onto Drogon.

Only Rhaegal was still actively burning whites in the battle. Jon, a true Targaryean, was riding on the dragon’s back and guiding it. On the ground, the battle waged fiercely and the dead showed no signs of stopping or of knowing defeat.

Brienne was overwhelmed by the wights she tried to take on from Sandor. Half of them turned on her so that she was swarmed in no time. She hacked with all her might as if her arms would never tire. She could feel the burn, but also the ice on her face and the death in the blue eyes of those who attacked her. They invigorated her with fresh excitement for battle lust and life, and she gave a mighty roar as she fought back.

The Warrior Women of Bear Island were fighting nearby. Sandor had managed to escape his hoard of walkers when Jorah Mormont slew a wight. Their bones fell to the floor and Sandor went towards the throng surrounding the Warrior Women.

Brienne had just slew the last walker standing in front of her, when suddenly someone cried out behind her. She whirled around. It was too late.

She turned to see Tormund Giantsbane, impaled through the chest.

A wight walker with blue skin and a deathly chill in his face stared over Tormund’s back at her. Brienne was hot with rage. She owed this man nothing, and yet he had died for her!

Brienne gave a great yell and advanced on the wight. He yanked his blade from Tormund’s chest, and Tormund fell to the ground in agony. The frothy red bubbles of blood coming from his lips was the tell tale sign of his impending death.

“They would have been beautiful giants, lass,” he said one last time to her.

Then, his eyes lost all sight.

Brienne began to duel the wight. The blade of Oathkeeper was sticky with the blood of her enemies. This heartless creature was not impeded by emotions, did not feel moved by the fury that motivated her. She lashed out at him again and again, grunting with each swing.

Brienne was momentarily distracted when she heard a roar from above.

Overhead, suddenly the fight between Drogon and Viserion took a different turn. Viserion started to jerk in mid-flight, and then it was obvious to the Starks on the ground what was happening.

The Ice Dragon turned away from Drogon and started burning the wights with Rhaegal. Young Bran Stark had warged into Viserion, as planned!

After that, Brienne’s battle with the wight that killed Tormund was cut miraculously short.

In the midst of her battle, her wight disappeared into the wind.

All of the wights and white walkers died in an instant.

Their King’s Heart had been pierced. She looked around for the souce, and there stood Jaime Lannister, the Night King Slayer!

His sword was drove the Night King’s Heart. The Night King began to quiver with a bright light, and his face split in two. A bright light emanated from the split, and suddenly there was a bright flash of blinding light.

When the light faded, the Night King had assumed the look of a regular human. He was pale with black hair and brown eyes, closed in peaceful acceptance. His cheeks would have been pink if he wasn’t so rapidly spilling red blood all over the hearth and down Jaime’s arm, which scalded him. Jaime yelled out and let go of his sword, and the Night King fell forward onto his knees.

He was no more. The Long Night was Over.

When Jaime slayed the Night King, Viserion ceased to be. Sansa was with Bran in the castle when it happened. Because his mind was inhabiting the dragon, his mind was lost, too. Bran Stark was no more, and Sansa wept. She held his limp hands, knowing he would never come back to his body. His eyes stared unseeingly ahead and Sansa breathed a shaky breath as she laid her hand over his white an widened eyes, closing them for him one last time.

She had lost so many of her siblings, and she did not even know if Jon and Arya were gone with him yet.

She was relieved when Jon, Daenerys, and Arya finally came to her. Brienne, Davos, Tyrion, and Jorah were with the Queen and King. Their dragons had survived the war. The Queen was saddened by the loss of Viserion, but she understood that now she and Jon would rule over the Kingdoms with their dragons now that they had conquered their greatest threat.

Tyrion went to King's Landing to rule. Brienne of Tarth wanted to return home, and Jaime wished to go with her. He had already forsaken his family lands. Casterly Rock would be given to a new loyal family- in fact, it was to be given to Sir Bronn of the Black Water who was to be quickly wed.

Podrick Payne was rewarded for his valor in battle with the hold fast of the Freys. It has been thrown into chaos ever since Arya's merciless assignation of all the men there. It was overrun by the raping and pillaging kind of mountain men in the area taking advantage of the spoils of war. It was all the better to give the kingdom to a feminist such as Podrick. He was able to clean out the region and rule there comfortably, seeking a wife among Frey's many remaining young daughters. He was married to a Reyna Frey who became Lady Payne of the Twins.

Arya, Jon, and Sansa grieved over the loss Bran. The suffering did not last so long as Jon might have expected. Not long after the Final Battle, he was living on Dragon Stone with his Lady, the Queen. It was the happiest day in all the land that she was declared pregnant. They rang the church bells from morning 'til night when they learned the good news.

Arya was heart sore for another reason. Her beloved blacksmith Gendry fell during the Battle. Their reunion was for such a bitter sweet short time. He was fatally wounded on the battle field. She made a solemn vow she would never love again. She became her sister's Whisperer, using her many talents as a Faceless Man to her sister's advantage.

Sandor Clegane stayed on at Winterfell. He became Sansa's cheif bodyguard and was appointed the new Master of Arms at Winterfell. He would train any children the Lady of the North might have, should that come to pass. Sansa would marry her cousin Sweet Robin when he came of age so that she maintained control of the North and the Vale. In the mean time, a new guardian had to be appointed for the Little Lord of the Vale, because Lord Rhoyce had passed in the Final Battle. Sansa would see to that in due time.

First, she would conquer the North and the Vale, and then she would set her eyes on other parts of the kingdoms. 

 


End file.
